Reunion
by fight-fan-123
Summary: Hitomi has longed to see Ein for quite some time, but after regaining his memory, a much colder person has taken his place. HitomiHayate fic.


This is a quick fanfic I did cause I got bored one night. Right now I'm doing a long crossover one between Tekken and Dead or Alive, but I wanted to take a break from that. This one, I'd have to say isn't really related to it either. I know it's a bit lovey-dovery and melodramatic...so sue me. Anyway, R&R would be greatly appreciated as long as it is constructive. Also, Hitomi and Hayate or copyrighted by Team Ninja/ Tecmo Inc. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Reunion"

Hitomi stood on the top of the wooden bridge above the gushing waterfall. The humid air breezed gently around her as she stared at the picturesque swamp below. She waited patiently to meet the one whom she used to call Ein. In a matter of minutes, she saw the ninja of the wind manifest on the other side in white clothing. She approached him slowly, not wanting to fight, beginning, "Ein?"

"That's no longer my name, Hitomi," he replied, "You know that."

"But," she said, defeated, "But I don't want—"

"Ein is dead, Hitomi," the ninja replied sternly.

"No!" she said in denial, "No, Ein, you and I had something, and, and now—"

"There're more important things in life, Hitomi," Hayate interjected, thinking of all the impending danger created by the bloodstained hands of DOATEC.

Hitomi began to cry angrily, questioning, "Don't you remember anything about what we had, what we shared?"

"You shared memories with someone who's dead," he said coldly.

"You, you bastard!" she said, running over to him, punching powerfully, but only to hit the wind. Hayate had jumped around her, now standing on the opposite side of the bridge. The angered German did not hesitate to attack again, however. She ran over to Hayate and unexpectedly kicked him in the chest, knocking Hayate the bridge, down into the shallow waters below.

Hayate felt a stinging pain near his heart as he felt, but agilely landed feet-first, dodging Hitomi as she slammed the ground with her leather boot, splashing water all around her. The two ran towards one another, constantly throwing various punching and kicks. Hitomi was no match for the expert ninja. Eventually, Hayate grabbed Hitomi's arm, and pushed her forward, powerfully striking her neck, causing her to fall forward.

Hitomi felt the blow, feeling as if every nerve within her body paralyzed; she fell to her knees and then face-first into the shallow water. Rain began to fall all around her as she stared up, staring at Hayate, reminding her of a particular moment Ein and she spent together . . .

Hitomi and one of the newest students at her father's dojo, Ein, were sparring in the forest. They were wearing matching, white karate gi, their bare feet pressing against the ground as they threw punches and kicks at one another. Hitomi had developed a liking for the new, Japanese student. She had actually saved him several months earlier, finding him unconscious, shackled and beaten within the confines of the Schwarzwald. She brought him to her father's dojo and nursed him back to help. Upon his revival, Ein had no memory, but a strange prowess in martial arts, so Hitomi and her father decided to take him, to watch over him until he regained his memories.

Suddenly, as the two were fighting, Ein found an opening and thrusted his fist into Hitomi's stomach. She flew back, rolling several times on the ground. She held her abdomen in pain, looking up at Ein, who was standing in the rain—a rain that just suddenly began to fall.

"Hitomi!" he exclaimed, running over to her, worry in his voice. He knelt beside her, opening her jacket, feeling her stomach, "Are, are you alright?"

Hitomi, who was dazed and weakened, stared into Ein's eyes. She gently caressed his face, no longer feeling pain, "Yes." She then reached up and kissed his lips, something she had desired for several months ever since she first found him. Ein kissed her back heartily, and pinned her to the ground, throwing off his own jacket. The two kissed on the soft, grassy ground. Soon the two were in full rapture, making love.

Hitomi cried as she stared at Hayate, wanting him to relive that time so long ago. She felt weak, lying in the water, falling onto her back. She looked up, seeing Hayate's eyes focused on her before entering a black abyss of unconsciousness.

Hayate gently combed his hand throw Hitomi's chocolate-colored hair. He remembered everything about Ein's life. He only lied so Hitomi would not get hurt if something were to happen to him. He kissed Hitomi one last time before saying, "Ein loved you, but Ein is dead; however, I still love you, but there are more important tasks at hand." As a single tear fell from his eye, Hayate disappeared in a gathering of black feathers.

"Good-Bye Hitomi . . . for now."


End file.
